The Bevanawayanastani Bible/The Book of Nihon/New Reformed English
Xâpty Wan AMAÑ ÐÊ LÂNDÊS ov ðê Ȳþ woþ a Lând kłað ðê Lând of the Raiziñ San. in ðis Pleis livað a Pīpł ov smł Stâxy ând greit Onȳ. ât ðis Taim, in ðê WanþĪra, šōtlī āftȳ Krīeišên, ðê Pīpł ov Nihon woren dêveutað tu Wȳšip ov ðē Godês ând ðē Godês blesað ðem wiþ Nolêẋ bījond ðē fībł mōtł Andystândiñ. ând seu, antu ðīz Pīpł, ðê Godês bêsteuað ðê Tūłês tu krīeit vāst Sitīês ov Stīł λix šon mêẋestiklī in ðê Lait ov ðê San ând ðê God'êz dêvain Glōrī. ând łseu, antu ðīz Pīpł ov Nihon, ðê Godês bêsteuað ðê Gift ov Leizȳês ând PauêĀmȳ ând imprâktikł skimpij Autfitês fō yañ Wumanês ând Gȳłês. at ðis Taim ðē woþ a greit Wō bêtwīn ðê Feiþfł ov Nihon ând ðê infideł SeuvīêtJūnjên. ðê SeuvīêtJūnjên emploiað Mêxīnês ov lambêriñ Stīł λix λaił sleu ând anwīêłdij peuzesað ðê Hâmȳ ov Lenên. ðê Seuvīêt Infidełês drinkað Lenêneid, a vaił Kênkokxên ov Stīv Ẋobz, λix givað ðem greit Praues ând Streñþ in Kombât bat tȳnað ðem mâd. ðê rabêd Seuvīêtês, revêliñ in ðê Devŀ'êz Jūrên, māxað apon ðê gūd Pīpł ov Nihon λū simplī dêzaiêað tu wȳšip ðē Godês ând enlaiten ðē ignorênt Neibōês abaut ðê neubł Trūþês ov ðē Godês. In the north of the Isle of Nihon lay a mighty city on the coast before the mountains of the Gods. Within this city of Atatakakattariatatakakunakattari-chō in the province of Takashatashokatakakashatataka-shū was the Great Pristine White Temple of Holy Holiness whose majestic spire penetrated the skies with a platinum minaret topped with a giant flawless ruby. This spire soared a half league into the air with the ruby, ten fathoms across, aflame in the dawn light. During Golden Week the fountains spewed forth Golden wine and the nation rejoiced and became dizzy with the Gods’ power and experienced Holy Visions. On the first day of Golden Week, the week in which the people of Nihon celebrated the generosity and grace of the Gods and for the bounty bestowed upon them from on high, the vile and treacherous communist pig-dogs invaded the Isle of Nihon from huge lumbering barges, bristling with weaponry of pure evil. Ten five hundred hundred score (ie ten million) ravenous Soviet soldiers poured forth from the bellies of these beastly sea-craft set to wreak wanton havoc and destruction. The Nihoniggers were caught unawares and despite their best efforts, they lost the Great Pristine White Temple of Holy Holiness of Atatakakattariatatakakunakattari-chō in the province of Takashatashokatakakashatataka-shū. The Thousand Defenders fought valiantly to the last man killing twenty times their number, cleaving their enemies in twain, but their efforts were in vain, though commended by the Gods for their steadfast courage and bravery. The Soviet pig-dogs danced a jig over the fallen Nihoniggers before raping and eating the cold, pallid corpses. Then, by the light of the burning Great Pristine White Temple of Holy Holiness, their passions fuelled by the foul Leninade and the stench of their debauchery and the Nihonigger dead, they befouled the cemeteries of the Nihoniggers, extracting the bones and rotting flesh, feasting upon the maggots in a depraved and repugnant ceremony which was both vulgar and wicked. All for the purpose of summoning their dark lord Steve Jobs. The Gods, however, saw fit to prevent this atrocity from being committed on this Holy Ground in this Holy Week and brought down a shower of Golden acid upon the beasts, scalding and scarring them and thwarting the profane ritual of summoning. Xâpty Tu It was the second day of Golden Week in the Holy City of Madokurabusu-chō in the province of Kurifureesadesu-shū and news of the Soviet desecration of the Great Pristine White Temple of Holy Holiness of Atatakakattariatatakakunakattari-chō had dampened the spirits of revellers. Koneko-chan, of seven summers age, whose parents, being Priests of the Holy Holiness of Airo, were in Atatakakattariatatakakunakattari-chō’s Great Pristine White Temple of Holy Holiness for the Golden procession of Holy Holiness, heard the news of their death and was aggrieved, tearing off her clothing and lathering herself in cream in one of the hundred rituals of mourning. As she knelt on the cold, hard steel walkway, a kind, melodic voice drifted into her mind, Koneko-chan, why do you mourn? She was shocked and awed and prostrated herself in the presence. Why, my child, do you mourn? The question reverberated within her mind. “I- ... I- My parents were killed by the evil Lenin and his minions,” she stuttered meekly. I know this my child; I have been watching over you and have chosen you for a very special purpose, came the voice. “Me?” She squeaked, “but I am only a lowly daughter of a Priest of Airo! How then shall I serve you, in all your magnificent glory‽” The voice did not answer but, instead, beside her appeared the God of Loli, Moobi, appearing in the form of a young girl of no more than seven summers. She was exquisite in robes of purest silken white laced through with gold and platinum. On her crown was placed a coronet of platinum inlaid with gold and studded with rich diamonds of every colour and hue. Her hair was like fine strands of silken topaz crystal and flowed down to the small of her back. Her omniscient eyes glowed of azure fire from deep within. Koneko-chan gazed up in holy fear at the divine figure standing before her. She continued to gaze reverently at the God, surrounded in a white nimbus, as Moobi lowered herself down upon Koneko-chan. A shiver ran through Koneko-chan’s little body as Moobi’s warm tongue began to sensually clean the cream from her body. She began with her feet, her tongue dancing between Koneko-chan’s toes making her giggle with glee. Moobi worked her way slowly up the girl’s legs but, just as she reached her thighs, skipped over teasingly to her arms. Koneko-chan moaned in anticipation as Moobi continued to lick the cream off of her body, moving up her arms to her face. As the God’s tongue slid across her cheek, slicing through the cream, Moobi’s small hands began to caress Koneko-chan’s tight buttocks. Her fingers played leisurely through the cream on the small of Koneko-chan’s back while she placed her mouth on Koneko-chan’s and gave her a most tantalising kiss; their tongues dancing a waltz of desire. Rising from the kiss, Moobi brought a cream-covered hand to her mouth and sucked on each finger erotically before placing the fingers of the other hand in Koneko-chan’s mouth in turn, letting her devour the cream with relish. They repeated this until all the cream on Koneko-chan’s back had been eaten, exchanging fluids and fondling each other. When Koneko-chan’s back was clean, Moobi moved her head down to Koneko-chan’s delicious flat chest, the God’s tongue running circles around her rigid nipples, Koneko-chan shuddered with delight and cried out for more. Moobi teased her by moving down from the nipples to the navel, her tongue spreading pleasure like fire across Koneko-chan’s tiny frame while the God’s hands explored the girl’s body. Finally, their juices already flowing freely, Moobi finished off with Konekochan’s thighs, licking her lips seductively. Tantalisingly, Moobi drew her tongue around just outside of Koneko-chan’s tight pussy as she begged for sexual release. With one sudden infused thrust, penetrating through Koneko-chan’s tight lips, she screamed with pleasure. The pure ecstasy of it wracked her body with orgasmic pleasure the likes of which few mortal men will ever experience. As she lay, gasping, on the hard steel ground, her fluids gushed out over Moobi’s face. Then, from the sheer bliss of it, Koneko-chan fainted. Xâpty Þrī Koneko-chan awoke in a daze. Slowly rising to her feet, Koneko-chan began to take in her surroundings. She stood, still unclad, in the centre of a vast dome; the walls rising up majestically to a central annulus, through which shone the light of the Gods. Koneko-chan was bathed in this benevolent warming light and, despite her unadornment, she felt no cold, only the soft, comforting caress of clement ardour on her bare skin, evoking a zealous yen within her. As she gazed in holy wonder around her, she took in the serene beauty of the place; the walls, one score and five fathoms distant in all directions, were of purest marble. Over the walls were carved intricate friezes depicting great Mahō Shōjo of the past in epic battles with the foulest of the beasts of Lenin. As she stood on the raised dais at the heart of the chamber, the divine form of the God of Mahō manifested before her, taking the form of a young girl or no more than nine summers. The God's hair, flowing radiantly down to the small of her back, was of a striking sakura-pink. Her eyes glowed with shimmering indigo and violet. On her small feet were white velvet slippers, upon which rested large flawless rubies, scintillating with holy light, while the length of her slender legs was covered by light-slate-grey tights. She wore an ankle-length multi-layered-skirt of purest white silk, and black velvet, split on either side at the octant. Atop this, she was adorned with an alluring silken white cloak, embellished with golden motifs and trimmed with black velvet. On her head she wore a white champignon-beret with opposing tassels, ending in rubies. In her small, soft hand she held a staff of white chalcedony, a fathom in length, capped by a large flawless ruby.